Episode 5
"Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, 'Sora Shiun'in'" is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis “I wish to be your apprentice!" The strange fanboy, Sora Shiun'in suddenly appears. This mysterious young boy, Sora, keeps following Yūya around. Enchanted with Yūya’s “Entertainment Duels”, Sora asks to become Yūya’s apprentice. Yuzu finds him adorable and even her dad, Shūzō Hīragi, falls for the lil’ cutie pie! Finally giving into Sora’s persistence, Yūya fights him in a Duel. But will Yūya be able to show the difference between their strengths in an Action Duel !? Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Yūya's opponent controls "Tyrant Dragon" (CG Star 8/2900/2500). Yūya's turn Yūya places "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Dragon" through unknown means (Yūya's opponent: ? → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiun'in At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wild West Duel Town" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel; however, Sora disliked the card and thus it was changed to "Sweets Island". It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800). Turn 2: Sora Sora draws "Toypot" and subsequently activates it. Once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is discarded. Sora discards "Fusion Recovery" to draw "Furnimal Bear" and then Special Summon it (CG Star 3/1200/800). He then Normal Summons "Furnimal Lio" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). "Furnimal Lio" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Furnimal Bear" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya activates the Action Card "Candy Shower", switching "Furnimal Bear" to Defense Position. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya places "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600), "Entermate Sword Fish" (CG Star 2/600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), all from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Furnimal Lio" by 600 ("Furnimal Lio": 1600 → 1000/1200). He then activates the Action Card "Nanana", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 700 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3200/2000). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Furnimal Lio" (Sora: 4000 → 1800 LP). Turn 4: Sora Sora activates the effect of "Toypot", discarding "Instant Fusion" to draw "Edge Imp Scissors" and then Special Summon it (CG Star 3/1200/800). He then activates "Fusion", fusing "Furnimal Bear" and "Edge Imp Scissor" to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (CG Star 6/2200/1800) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards Yūya Sakaki Sora Shiun'in Yūya's dream Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Category:Episodes